Long Run
by lolkthnxbaiiii
Summary: After the Argo two lands in Camp Jupiter. Jason is reunited with Reyna, but he still has feeling for Piper. Now, Percy meets his girlfriend that he cant remember but, somehow develops feelings for Reyna, What will happen to the Boys?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians insert legal stuff here.**

**Heyy im totally new to this thing so don't be much of ass in the reviews. Plzzzz**

**Fact, im a guy actually doing this cause I like to. Problem?**

**This may be amateur but, I try my best in the things I do in life. ;)**

***note, this takes place after the Argo II lands in camp Jupiter.**

**Chapter – 1 It begins..**

**Leo POV**

After building one hell of a ship with the head of a dragon mounted on its bow i just sat on the ground while Jason gave him the thumbs up. "Building a ship from the blueprints of when I was five.. How more amazing could I get," Even being the amazing son oh Hephaestus with the power of fire. I don't have anyone to share the love with. But I got my hopes up in camp Jupiter that someone will actually like me.

Well. Getting to camp Jupiter wasn't a problem.. but it was actually just landing the Argo at the camp itself. Even with Percy telling the demigods to stand down and all, they just kept their guard up and pointed anything sharp at them.

Somehow, with the help of Reyna, Percy got the romans to back off.

Then Leo spots some girl staring at him from a distance, and looks away. After landing, without telling anyone, he dashes of to a distance.

**Jason POV**

Even after regaining some of his memories, camp Jupiter felt like it was yesterday. Armory on the left, barracks on the right.

Then out of nowhere, Reyna comes running towards Jason and gives him a big hug that even pushes him to the ground.

"Where in the world have you been my Praetor?" Reyna asks flirtatiously.

Then Jason give a faint *cant breath, then Reyna gets off him.

"So you're this Reyna I've been hearing about," Piper saying this while looking down at the both of them.

"Oh, Piper, this is Reyna, Piper, Reyna," I say trying not to get any cat fights boiling.

"Oh, pleasure meeting you," Reyna standing up.

When I get up, I get the feeling Im the rat in the middle of two starving cats.

"I have some things to do.. meet me later at dinner?" Reyna says with a wink, then walks away without waiting for a reply.

"What a total BITCH!" Piper lets a scream out.

I wanted to cool her down but Leo comes out of nowhere and ask this stupid question.

"Does anyone know that girl standing there?"

"Dude, how would we know? We just got here," Piper replies with sarcasm.

"Okayyy, Im go up to her and ask her name if you don't mind me." Leo walks away.

"Where was I?"

Then I saw Piper there, giving me a face like a puss in boots begging for something.

"It's just that.."

"Piper, please give me a chance, I know Im being selfish and all but, I want to remember this place.."

"What about me..?"

"What do you mean what about you? Why in the hades would I forget someone like you?"

Piper blushed and hid her hair behind her ear.

"Come on, I'll show you around Camp Jupiter!"

I offered my hand to Piper, and she took it. Then we walked around the place me showing her the places and all.

**Well this ends chapter 1**

**Please give reviews so I can improve in the problems or lame things im doing, plzzzz**

**Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians insert legal stuff here**

**Chapter 2 Caught in action**

**Annabeth POV**

I go running down the Argo looking left and right for my missing boyfriend. And there he was, standing, just looking into space like the seaweed brain he is. And I go running to him, I jump for him and he catches me and twirls me around like he's been doing this for a million times. But his face is completely puzzled. A straight face. Confused. So he puts me down and says it was a reflex.

"Annabeth?"

"That's me seaweed brain."

Landing a kiss on his chick. It made him blush.

"I missed you. For 8 months." I say with smirk

"well Im sorry for making you wait for so long.."

He says with a smirk on his face. We walk away changing stories about what happened while separated. And ended up holding hands

**Pipers POV**

so I get a tour of camp Jupiter , I have to say it was amazing. The structures, the city inside the pomerian line. But the best part is the endless field. Me and Jason just sat in the middle of the field and stared into the city.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Well I somehow I remember Reyna, and some other guys."

When he said Reyna, I just looked down in disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that. That Reyna person, justs.."

"Hey, don't worry about her, I know the both of you will become good friends." He said with a smile.

Something that I wouldn't believe but, there was something in his voice that gave me assurance.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really…" he put his hand in my face and he brought my face so close to his and he kissed me softly. I kissed back, we went at it until…

"Not to interrupt. But dinner is soon,"

We broke the kiss in surprise. To my surprise it was Reyna the bitch, destroying the moment. How great is that.

"Oh hey Reyna…"

Jason was so red it made him cute. Hihi.

"Hey to you too," Says Reyna with a frown.

"Looks like you couldn't pick me up for dinner because you were so busy."

Jason tried to answer but I cut him off.

"Oh Im so sorry Reyna, but Jason here was showing me around camp Jupiter. So could you just run along and go to dinner yourself. Kay?"

I was charmspeaking her so she could leave me and Jason alone again. So she did what I said, and left. Bitch

"Did you just charmspeak her?" Jason said with a laugh.

"Yea, I just had to," I told him with a wink.

"Come on, I'll bring you to dinner." He says with a wink.

When we got there it was like a total party place, we sat on the floor with throw pillows drinking kool-aid and all.

Then Reyna got in the middle with Percy.

"We would like to welcome the Greeks to camp Jupiter,"

"Yes, I dearly missed all my friends, but camp Jupiter isn't half bad, if I have to say, but it cannot substitute camp Half-blood for sure!" All the Greeks shout in agreement, and some Romans clap.

Jason was introducing me to some of the friends he remembered. Then Leo came with his arm over some girl I don't know.

"Leo! You mind introducing me to your new friend,"

"Ye Leo, who is she?" I say with a smirk.

"Okay. Guys this is…"

**Chapter 2 End**

**Well what a cliff hanger. :P**

**I'll be adding a new character to the story, so read away!**

**Well that leaves me. See you guys! ;)**

**lolkthnxbaiii**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians insert legal stuff here**

**Chapter 3 Leo's first time**

**Leo POV**

So I go up to this girl I saw looking at me, to be honest she looks cute. So I go up to her with her friends.

"Hey there."

"Hey, oh your one of the new guys who came in the ship,"

"That's us. Did I see you earlier looking my way?"

"Hihi, your just imagining things."

"Oh wait, I didn't catch your name." I say with a smirk.

"Oh about that, if you wanna find out, then you have to meet me at the Temple of Pluto. Kay cutie?" with a wink she and her friends walk away.

"Consider me there!" I yell for her to hear.

Well after some sight-seeing, I got to ask some guy where the temple of Pluto is, he point to it likes he the place is tartarus. Well, like I know what's his problem? So I go there and see the girl there, waiting on me.

"Hey there, are you waiting on somebody?" I say with a hint or sarcasm.

"Yeaa, you know, that guy was a cutie, but, I think he's running late."

"Oh really? Well I think, he's on the way here,"

"I think he's already here,"

I get really close to her, we cuddle with each other without knowing. It felt really good if I have to be honest.

"By the way, my names Kinzie,"

"Leo, Leo Valdez," I saw with a grin.

"Pleasure meeting you Leo Valdez,"

Then she pulls away.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for dinner,"

With that said, I just followed her.

**Percy POV**

So, finally, I get to see the friends that I can't really remember from camp half-blood. Somehow I'm excited, and yet there's the problem that I can't really remember any of them.

So me and Reyna try to hold of the roman half-bloods, somehow we do get them to back off. Well, most of them at least.

Well, when finally the Argo landed, and the Greeks came out in crowds, just like when people come off planes. From out of nowhere, I see her, running towards me, she leaps for and out of reflex, I catch her and twirl her around like how lovers do. With the face I saw in front of me I could tell she was far from happy.

"Annabeth?"

"That's me seaweed brain."

She landed a kiss on my chick, it made me red. Hehe.

"I missed you, you made look for you for 8 months!"

"Well Im sorry for making you wait for so long.."

We start walking and talking about what happened while I was alleged to be asleep for eight months. I try to attempt to hold her hands, when I make my move, she takes my hand tight. I feel like something revived deep down in me.

First place I brought her was the coliseum, somehow I knew that she would like this place, somehow. When we got there, my suspension was right, she was all over the place, running here, checking on this and that, telling me that the coliseum was half a century old. Truth be spoken, just watching her go all over the place makes me remember somethings that I remember that mean a lot to me and Annabeth. Then she caught me starring at her.

"See something you like?"

"Without a doubt."

She tipped toed and kissed me softly.

"Remember anything seaweed brain?"

"Oh yes,"

I went for her lips then slowly down her neck… How should I say it? I guess you can say we made out in the roman coliseum.

**Reyna POV**

Well after getting the Romans to stop pointing spears and swords at the Greeks ship, somehow me and Percy got it under control. i mean of course, we got it under control, were the praetors!

Then I saw him going down the ramp, the missing praetor, my long lost boyfriend. Jason Grace. I didn't know what got into me but I just ran for him. How should I say this, I tackled him? Well, I just really miss him.

Well right now, I can tell you that Im on top of him.

"Can't breathe,"

"Sorry," then I get of Jason.

"So you're this Reyna I've been hearing about,"

Some girl pops out of now where, she looks actually really good, like a daughter of Venus.

"Oh, Piper, this is Reyna, Piper, Reyna,"

"Oh, pleasure meeting you," I say this sarcastically

Then before I knew it, me and this Piper, are having a stare down at each other. I guess she's gonna be a problem here in camp.

"I have some things to do.. meet me later at dinner?" I give Jason a wink and walk away.

Being the praetor, I knew I had to do other stuff, before I knew it. I saw some romans and Greeks starting a fight. Of course I had to intervene.

"You son of Bitch! You take that back!" Frank Yells at some blond Greek girl.

"Why should I? I mean, this place is a total bore, no fun, just training, training, and more training. I mean, where the Hell is the fun?"

"No doubt about it" a brunette agrees

"Hold up, what in the world is happening here?"

I cut in the middle.

"You see Reyna, this Bitch, just said camp is shit." Frank complains.

"I have a name you know, it's Drew you prick," the blond answers back, like what frank said, a total bitch.

"Well, Drew, we romans don't have time to have fun," I try to be polite but all I get is a.

"Come on girls, this bitch, doesn't know what she's talking about,"

Then she leaves with her friends.

"What a total Bitch,"

"I can't agree anymore," Frank agrees.

"Anyway, anyone see Jason?" I ask

"I saw him holding hands some Greek earlier, over at the fields I think, why?"

Just when frank said, "Holding Hands" I got really mad, and stormed off.

And yea, I found Jason, but, I saw him kissing in the fields with Piper. How great…

I clear my throat to get their attention but all I get is a.

"Oh hey Reyna…"

"Hey to you too," I say with a frown

"Looks like you couldn't pick me up for dinner because you were so busy."

Jason tried to reply but he got cut off by Piper.

"Oh Im so sorry Reyna, but Jason here was showing me around camp Jupiter. So could you just run along and go to dinner yourself. Kay?"

I seriously don't know what got over me but I just turned around and went to dinner. I mean, how the hell did that bitch do that? Oh well…

Well when I got there, the Greeks where assigned 3,4 tables to eat in. Then all of the sudden Juno comes out.

"Children, it pleases me to saw that the two are now one. Now all of you should get along together, no fighting till the mission of the prophecy. Now, there will be a new demigod that's will join you. He is the first of this god's child. Now say hello to Alphonse. Artemis' Son."

**Wew really Artemis' kid? Well what a maiden. :))**

**Well I plan to make the next chapter to be when people get to know each other, then about 1-2 chapters ill either put a party script about 3-5 chapters or a dance with 2-4 chapters, so I'll need advice on that so please review. **

**lolkthnxbaiii**


End file.
